


Midnight Snack

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny pays Charley a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to angel0399.  Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/23/10.

Lying on his back in an unyielding hotel bed, Charley stared at the bland and boring off-white ceiling, all too mindful of the nagging ache of his thirst. Barely a week had passed since he’d fed and the urge to do so again had already set upon him with a fierce and rapid fervor. He found himself lamenting his decision to embark on this current mission without his master, but testing his ability to abstain had actually seemed like a good idea at the time.  If he could make it a few more days, just a few more days, then he could finally go home and drink his fill. 

Unfortunately, a few more days never seemed so far away.

*****

_(Cherry.)_

_(Cherrrrrrrry.)_

“Cherry!”

Charley’s eyes flew open wide, and instead of a bland and boring off-white ceiling, he now was met with the amused gaze of his maker. He blinked up at the vampire straddling him in the bed, his tired mind a haze of confusion.  

“… Master?” 

“It’s about damn time. I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up.” With a sweet, if somewhat suspect smile, Johnny Rayflo leaned forward and weaved slender fingers through Charley’s hair. “Did you miss me, Cherry?”

“What are you doing here?”

Johnny chuckled. He pulled his hand away from Charley and let it trail teasingly down his chest, which was only partially concealed by the half-buttoned shirt he was wearing. “Midnight snack,” he offered coyly. 

Feasting his eyes on the torso hovering over him, Charley slipped his hand beneath Johnny’s and unfastened the remaining buttons of his shirt, peeling it back to reveal perfect, alabaster skin, and just like that, his hunger reawakened with a vengeance.  All but trembling from desire, he grabbed a handful of thick black hair and yanked Johnny forward, biting into the right side of his neck. Charley swept him into a crushing embrace while he drank and his eyelids fluttered as he succumbed to the rapture of feeding. After a few moments, he broke away, gasping for air.  He then used his strength to flip their bodies and he pinned Johnny to the unforgiving mattress. Charley  took him once more, greedily devouring his master’s blood, and with a low moan, Johnny spread his legs and wrapped them high around Charley’s waist, grinding against him in an effort to sate a different kind of need. Charley shuddered in the circle of Johnny’s limbs as a ball of heat rubbed alongside his cock, which was now straining against his pants, and he bucked his hips repeatedly, matching the vampire thrust for thrust and creating a most maddening friction. 

Charley bit him again, hard and deep, and Johnny hissed sharply at the lovely sting, reveling in the pain and pleasure both above and below. Beneath them, the bedding came undone and the bed itself rocked violently from the force of their movements; that it was still in one piece at all was a bit of a miracle. Johnny clung to him and began thrusting even faster, frantically rolling his hips over the massive swell between Charley’s legs. 

“Come for me, Cherry.”

Releasing his hold on Johnny’s neck, Charley burrowed his face there instead, breathing in the scent of his sire. He gripped the edge of the mattress for leverage and rode him until he came, crying out while his cock throbbed and spurted in his pants and turned them into a sticky wet mess, same as Johnny’s.  Charley collapsed on top of him, his entire body quivering from release, and Johnny forsook wallowing in his own afterglow to run soothing hands along the smooth expanse of Charley’s back. 

“Good boy, Cherry.”

“My name is Charley."  
  
Johnny grinned and planted a tender kiss on Charley’s shoulder. 

“Of course it is... Chris.”


End file.
